


i'm yours

by crystalised22



Series: r u mine? [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – Я твой, – вдруг шепнул он, подаваясь вперед и прижимаясь лбом к чужому. – Всегда был твоим. Ты же знаешь.





	i'm yours

Утро начиналось совершенно обычно, и ничего не предвещало беды. Чанёль проснулся первым. Сбегал на кухню, щелкнул кнопкой чайника и закинул хлеб в тостер. Потом добежал до ванной, старательно умылся, начистив зубы до мятного благоухания, и только потом вернулся в кровать.

Бэкхён еще лежал в кровати, свернувшись под одеялом теплым клубочком и пуская слюни на уголок подушки. Чанёль с минуту постоял, поумилявшись маленьким ладошкам под нежной щечкой, и нырнул под одеяло. Бэкхён завозился, запутался в одеяле, скинув на пол вторую, никогда не пригождавшуюся подушку, и наконец нашел удобное положение: на груди Чанёля, носом в местечке под ухом и ладошками на животе. Чанёль тихонько прыснул и потянулся к чужой макушке, взлохмачивая и без того растрепанные после сна волосы. 

– Вставай, соня, – ласково заговорил Чанёль. – Солнышко давно встало. 

Бэкхён замычал ему прямо в ухо, а потом влажно чмокнул в него же и приподнялся, садясь в кровати и сбивая одеяло к ногам. Чанёль потерся ухом о плечо, вытирая футболкой влажный след от чужих губ, и протянул руки. Бэкхён, недолго думая, потянулся к нему и рухнул в теплые объятия, сладко зажмуриваясь и довольно мурлыкая что-то солнечно-утреннее. Чанёль мягко пощекотал его бока и чмокнул в вихрастую макушку. 

– Доброе утро, – мяукнул Бэкхён, водя носом по чужим ключицам.

– Доброе, – отозвался Чанёль. – Вставай скорее, завтрак уже наверняка готов. 

– Ты уже приготовил завтрак? – Бэкхён забавно округлил глаза. 

Чанёль покивал и, быстро и коротко поцеловав его в тонкие губы, встал с кровати и двинулся в сторону окна, раскрывая светлые шторы и впуская в комнату утренних зайчиков. 

– И когда только успел, – пробубнил Бэкхён себе под нос, топая в ванную комнату. 

***

Бэкхён появился на кухне, когда Чанёль разливал по кружкам ароматный горячий кофе. Румяный, с влажными волосами, в коротких шортах и безразмерной футболке, окутанный запахами утра: теплым, чистым телом, сладким ароматом шампуня и мятной пасты.

– Почему без носков? – строго спросил Чанёль, прекрасно зная особенность чужих пяточек, что без носков постоянно превращались в ледышки.

Бэкхён что-то тихо пробубнил, но вышел из кухни и вернулся в мягких махровых носочках. А потом уселся на стул и подобрал под себя ножки в теплых носочках. Чанёль поставил перед ним тарелку с тостами, баночку с джемом и кружку с исходящим сверху дымком. Бэкхён, потирая все еще сонные глаза, подвинул к себе тарелку с тостами и уставился на нее, словно ожидая чего-то. Чанёль тихонько посмеялся про себя и, взяв с его тарелки один тост, щедро намазал его джемом, всовывая в чужие протянутые ладошки. 

Бэкхён прикрыл глаза и начал жевать, сладко причмокивая и измазывая пальцы в розовой сладости. Чанёль не спеша отпил из своей кружки, а потом потянулся и слизал с уголка чужих губ капельку джема. 

– Сладкий мой, – смакуя сладость на языке, протянул Чанёль. 

Бэкхён лениво приоткрыл один глаз и лукаво улыбнулся, а затем зачерпнул из баночки целую ложку джема, измазал им свои губы и вытянул их трубочкой, словно приглашая.

Чанёль лишь усмехнулся и подался вперед, с удовольствием принимая правила чужой игры и накрывая невозможно-сладкие губы.

Они целовались с полчаса, измазывая сладкой жижей друг друга и все вокруг, прикончили целую баночку джема и совсем забыли об остывающем в кружках кофе и тостах. 

***

– Что делать будем? – спросил Бэкхён, активно намыливая свою чашку.

– Не знаю, – протянул Чанёль, вертя в руках сухое полотенце. – Давай кино посмотрим? Сто лет уже ничего не смотрели. 

– Давай, – кивнул Бэкхён, – ты грузи пока, а я тут сам закончу. 

Чанёль кивнул и вышел из кухни, напоследок шлепнув чужую аппетитную задницу. 

Когда Бэкхён вернулся в гостиную, Чанёль уже устраивался на диване, аккуратно устроив ноутбук на небольшом столике. 

– Иди сюда, – Чанёль похлопал ладонью между своих ног.

Бэкхён усмехнулся и уселся, вертя попой и выискивая удобное положение. Чанёль привычно обнял его со спины и устроил голову на его макушке. Бэкхён щелкнул пробелом, и на экране поплыли вступительные титры. 

***

Когда на экране вовсю разворачивалась кровавая бойня с участием главного героя и десятком его противников, а на шее Бэкхёна не осталось живого места от чужих жадных до поцелуев губ, в дверь квартиры настойчиво позвонили. 

– Это она? – недовольно спросил Чанёль. 

Бэкхён ошалело уставился на него.

– Я предупредил ее, что буду готовиться к зачету, – растерянно сказал он. – Она не должна была приезжать. 

– Приведи себя в порядок, – бросил Чанёль и, устало вздохнув, поднялся с дивана и направился в коридор. 

Бэкхён безуспешно пытался привести в порядок волосы, когда услышал в коридоре звонкий голос своей девушки. А через минуту она вошла в гостиную, сверкая улыбкой, но сопровождаемая мрачным облаком недовольства, исходящим от Чанёля, который следовал за ней по пятам и едва ли огнем не дышал. 

– Нуна! – воскликнул Бэкхён, подскакивая с дивана. – Ты чего здесь? Я же предупреждал, что буду занят сегодня. 

– Я вижу, чем ты занят, – фыркнула девушка, кивая на экран ноутбука. – Вот, значит, как ты готовишься. 

Бэкхён виновато понурил плечи, на глазах превращаясь в провинившегося котенка, и начал что-то бессвязно бормотать о том, как устал и про жизненно-необходимый перерыв. Чанёль раздраженно выдохнул и закатил глаза, а затем обошел девушку и громко захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Громче, чем нужно было. Бэкхён крупно вздрогнул и резко вздернул голову. 

Тэён, прежде отчитывающая своего парня, вдруг резко замолкла и уставилась на шею Бэкхёна, сплошь и рядом усыпанную свежими засосами.

– Бэкхён-а, это что, – девушка вытянула руку и шагнула вперед, легко касаясь ярких отметин, – засос? – а затем вдруг отдернула руку так резко, словно горячего чайника коснулась. 

Глаза Бэкхёна широко распахнулись, начиная бегать из стороны в сторону, а сам он стоял, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот, словно рыбка, не в силах выдумать правдивое объяснение. 

Чанёль, не способный более терпеть развернувшийся перед ним спектакль, вдруг подал голос, в установившейся тишине прозвучавший чересчур громко. 

– Может, пора рассказать ей? – спросил он, обращаясь к Бэкхёну. А затем ядовито добавил, переводя взгляд на девушку: – Бэкхён-а. 

Тэён непонятливо захлопала глазами, не привыкшая к грубости со стороны Чанёля, что всегда по-доброму ей улыбался. Девушке необязательно было знать, что в мыслях он четвертовал ее уже несколько десятков раз. 

В комнате повисла неестественная тишина, нарушаемая лишь громким биением бэкхёнова сердца. Чанёль слышал его с расстояния вытянутой руки так отчетливо, словно приложил ухо к его груди. Ему вдруг стало интересно, а слышала ли его Тэён?

– Что рассказать? – переспросила девушка, разбавляя тишину своим тонким голосом. 

Бэкхён продолжал молчать, беспомощно уставившись на Чанёля и словно ожидая от него поддержки. Только Чанёль не собирался помогать ему в этот раз. Пришло время ему самому побороться за свои чувства. 

Минуты текли, тишина становилась все более ощутимой. Чанёлю казалось, проведи он рукой в воздухе и смог бы почувствовать ее на ощупь. Бэкхён продолжал молчать. Он громко дышал ртом, и руки его дрожали. А Тэён не переставала переводить взгляд с одного парня на другого, все еще надеясь дождаться хоть каких-нибудь объяснений. 

– Ну же, Бэк, – решил подтолкнуть Чанёль, – разве тебе нечего сказать своей девушке? – ядовито выплюнул он, нарочно выделяя последнее слово. 

Бэкхён открыл рот, закрыл его и сжал кулаки, но все еще не произнес ни звука. 

Чанёля вдруг захлестнуло ощущение невыносимой злости, и он развернулся, уходя в спальню и громко хлопая дверью.

– Так что же ты должен был сказать мне, Бэкхён? – спокойно спросила девушка, кажется, уже предугадывая, что ничем хорошим этот разговор не закончится. 

Бэкхён тяжело выдохнул, разжал кулаки и перевел на девушку устало-болезненный взгляд. 

– Прости меня, нуна, – тихо попросил наконец он. – Прости, что обманывал все это время, но я тебя не люблю. 

Бэкхён заметил чужой ошарашенный взгляд и решил, что если уж сознаваться, то во всем и сразу. 

– И никогда не любил, – серьезно признался он и даже не удивился, когда щеку обожгло болью. 

Девушка стояла, сжав кулаки, и в глазах ее было столько злости, что Бэкхёну вдруг стало стыдно за то, что обманывал ее все это время, мучая не только девушку, но и Чанёля. Особенно Чанёля.

– Ты любишь Чанёля? – холодно спросила девушка. – Меняешь меня на него? На парня? – едва ли не выплевывая последнее слово, уточнила она. 

– Люблю, – просто кивнул Бэкхён. – И давно. Прости, что использовали тебя. 

Тэён кивнула, а потом вдруг очень серьезно сказала:

– Я никогда тебе этого не прощу, Бён Бэкхён, – а потом просто развернулась и ушла, оставляя после себя лишь аромат легких цветочных духов, от которых Бэкхёна воротило каждый раз, когда он наклонялся слишком близко к ее лицу. 

Бэкхён осознал, что только что совершил, и гора размером с Чирисан* не просто упала – она рухнула с его хрупких плеч, погребая под своими камнями чувство вины перед Чанёлем, немного – перед Тэён, и всю ту ложь, что им обоим пришлось скормить бедной девушке, чтобы она ни о чем не догадалась. 

А потом чувство вины нахлынуло с новой силой, когда он осознал, как сильно обидел Чанёля своей нерешительностью променять безопасные отношения с девушкой на то огромное, что было между ними и разрывало его изнутри. 

Бэкхён шумно выдохнул, представляя, что может ждать его за закрытой дверью их спальни, и решительно взялся за дверную ручку. 

Чанёль сидел на кровати спиной к двери, нахмурившись и уткнувшись в телефон. Наверняка, жаловался Сехуну. Как и всегда, когда они вдруг вздорили. 

– Чанёль, – несмело позвал Бэкхён.

– Посиди пока в гостиной, Бэкхён, я не хочу тебя видеть, – припечатал Чанёль. 

Эти слова больно полоснули по сердцу Бэкхёна, но он все равно решил подать голос. 

– Я порвал с ней, – совсем тихо сказал он. 

Чанёль медленно обернулся и уставился на него так, словно ни на секунду не поверил в его слова. Бэкхёну вдруг стало очень обидно, что Чанёль был настолько не уверен в нем. В них.

– Не веришь? – язвительно спросил он, шагнув вперед. – Думаешь, у меня кишка тонка? – продолжал спрашивать Бэкхён, наступая на Чанёля. 

Чанёль приподнял брови, удивленный внезапным порывом обычно мягкого и ласкового Бэкхёна, но отвечать не спешил.

– Думаешь, я так боюсь родительского осуждения, что не способен променять ее на человека, которого действительно люблю? – продолжал сокрушаться Бэкхён. 

Он решительно пересек комнату и, остановившись перед парнем, вдруг толкнул его ладонями в грудь. Чанёль слегка пошатнулся, но на спину не завалился, и это, кажется, раззадорило Бэкхёна еще сильнее. 

– Отвечай же! – повысил голос Бэкхён, ощутимо шлепая его по плечам.

Чанёль продолжал молчать, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, а потом просто протянул руки и уложил ладони на чужую тонкую талию. 

Бэкхён громко выдохнул, и вся та злость, которой он был переполнен, словно вышла из него вместе с лишним воздухом. Он весь словно стал мягче, и необоснованная злость перестала искажать его красивое лицо. 

– Я твой, – вдруг шепнул он, подаваясь вперед и прижимаясь лбом к чужому. – Всегда был твоим. Ты же знаешь. 

– Знаю, – таким же шепотом ответил Чанёль, поглаживая его щеку теплой ладонью. 

– Ты уже простил меня? – Бэкхён потерся щекой о его ладонь, словно котенок, выпрашивающий ласку. 

– Еще нет, – ответил Чанёль, притягивая его на свои колени. 

– И что же мне нужно сделать, чтобы заслужить прощение? – спросил Бэкхён, тыкаясь носом в его щеку и легонько потираясь о нее самым кончиком. 

– Ну не знаю, – протянул Чанёль, задирая края его домашней футболки. – Может, поцеловать меня. 

Бэкхён слепо ткнулся в его губы, оставляя легкий поцелуй в уголке. 

– И еще раз поцеловать, – сказал Чанёль, лаская его поясницу кончиками пальцев. 

Бэкхён накрыл его губы своими, неспешно начиная поцелуй и лаская его губы своим языком. 

– И еще, – попросил Чанёль, и Бэкхён спустился поцелуями на его остро-выпирающий кадык, слегка прикусывая, а затем обводя языком его четкие контуры. 

– И еще немного, – его голос вдруг сорвался, когда Бэкхён ощутимо куснул его за плечо, после зализывая оставшиеся от зубов неясные следы. 

– И, может быть, еще немного поласкать, – выдохнул Чанёль, и Бэкхён скользнул ладошкой в его штаны, обводя пальчиками затвердевшую плоть. 

– Вот так, – шумно выдохнул Чанёль, ощутив прохладные пальцы на своей горячей плоти. 

Бэкхён продолжал покусывать его шею, неспешно водя ладонью по члену. Чанёль начал подаваться бедрами вверх и кусал губы, стараясь заглушить готовые вырваться наружу стоны. 

– Я уже прощен? – вдруг спросил Бэкхён, потирая пальцем головку. 

– Я хочу почувствовать тебя, – судорожно шепнул Чанёль в ответ. 

Бэкхён понял его без слов и уже в следующее мгновение стягивал шорты и белье. Вернувшись на чужие колени, он уперся руками в плечи Чанёля, ища опоры, и не спеша опустился на его член, сладко выдыхая, когда крупная головка привычно уперлась в нужную точку.

– Чувствуешь? – спросил он, сжимая в себе чужую плоть. 

– Да-ах, – выдохнул Чанёль, подкидывая бедра вверх. 

Бэкхён мелодично застонал и, все еще опираясь на мускулистые плечи, начал неспешно двигаться. 

Через несколько минут ритмичных движений, Чанёль вдруг крепко обнял его за талию, прижимая к себе и упираясь лбом в его плечо. 

– Я люблю тебя, – зашептал он, и у Бэкхёна перед глазами запрыгали цветные искры. 

Чанёль перевернул его на спину, крепко прижимая к кровати своим тяжелым телом, и задвигался быстрее. 

– Ты мой? – спросил он, задыхаясь, но не сбавляя темпа. 

– Твой, – шепнул Бэкхён, не в силах повысить голос. 

– Не слышу! – громко сказал Чанёль, шлепая его по бедру. 

– Я твой! – вскрикнул Бэкхён, задыхаясь от внезапно нахлынувшего наслаждения. Струя спермы выстрелила на его живот, повисая капельками на темных волосках ниже пупка. Чанёль вдруг громко застонал от сдавливающей узости и спустя пару секунд кончил тоже. 

Он аккуратно опустился сверху, стараясь не придавить Бэкхёна своей тяжестью, и, ласково убрав со лба чужие мокрые волосы, коротко поцеловал его в губы. 

– Я люблю тебя, – очень тихо сказал Бэкхён, заправляя его волосы за уши и слегка потирая мягкие мочки пальчиками. 

– Я знаю, – серьезно кивнул Чанёль. – Прости меня за сегодня. 

– И ты меня прости, – попросил Бэкхён. 

– Ах, как же она меня бесила, – раздраженно бросил Чанёль. – Неужели мы от нее избавились. 

Бэкхён тихо засмеялся и кивнул. _Избавились_. Теперь никто не будет мешать им смотреть по вечерам фильмы в обнимку, целоваться подолгу в кровати по утрам и не отлипать друг от друга в университете во время обеденного перерыва. 

Бэкхён внимательно посмотрел на родное лицо, светящееся от счастья, и подумал, что даже родителям теперь признаться не так страшно. 

Лишь бы этот надежный парень всегда был рядом с ним. 

И принадлежал только ему.

**Author's Note:**

> *Чирисан – самая высокая гора в южной части Республики Корея.


End file.
